Hige Godzilla
Hige Godzila (bearded Godzilla) is a teacher from Harenchi Gakuen Harenchi Gakuen I never actually saw this. someone add it Violence Jack In here he's a teacher who tries to b0ne a school girl after the apocalypse. he gets kicked outta the village and finds a demon place. After getting possessed he returns, takes over and b0nes a lot. Violence Jack (Character) comes in and with the help of a shonen hero who fused with a demon to help save his homies(no not jaden from Yugioh gx) takes out Demon Hige Gojira and his sexy babe and demon army. Wtf did I just watch!? Kama Sutra‏‎ This ones a p0rn0 but he or someone nasmed after him is in it according to AnimeNewsNetwork. While Surya is driving with Indy Yakko and Dr Aikawa, the Naga guy and Hige Godzilla come beside em and try a dive by like rappers do. Btw I guess they drive on the left in india as the steering wheels are on the wrong side. Or maybe japan just didn't know. so Yakko does fancy driving and Dr throws his clothes at them to stop em. Rudracin takes out the tire and captures Surya. while waiting for something to happen at their place, Yukari Tsuji calls and Ryu Aikawa tells her to f off. She threatens to jump out a window cuz shes a crazy chick and ryu comforts her. Then he sees a snake and freaks out. but it was fake. It had a note I cant read that tells em to go somewhere with the secks cup. on the train Rudracin meets rem in disguise and takes Shakty to see Surya ho's guarded by Hige Godzulla. she's safe and ryu has Hige Godzilla arrested by cops who followed. Rudracin pulls a knife and fights Ryu but ryu beats his a55. the cops come in and then this huge a55 snake shows up outside like a freekin Castlevania boss and Rudracin rides it and captures Ryu into the ocean. 2 days later Surya wakes up as she was asleep for some reason and Yukari is there too. in a flashback its revealed Hige Godzilla black maled Yukari into saving Ryu in exchange for the Surya. then Hige Godzailla comes in the window and goons take out the cops. He takes her through the window into a tent hanging from a blimp and Yakko gets on a rope below it. at the base hige Godzilla puts yukari in ryus cell and ryu tells her they're f'd. then the walls start closing in on em and they try blocking it with their clothes. anything for nudity eh Go Nagai? the hug nude and the walls stop b4 crushing em. ait, it was the sink stopping it. the sink crushes and yakko saves em my whizzing on the electrical system. so Rudracin is gonna marry her and dr and his homies get there as they put tracers on everyones clothes. He is last seen as the credits show being arrested with Rudracin's men. Don't drop the soap. In here he was voiced by Naoki Tatsuta who also was Asura in Valis III, Karran in Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana, Oolong in Dbz, Yurimaru in Black Lion, Escargoon in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!(that one really s-cked! I'd rather he did P0RM0! oh wait... HE DID!), so Senpachi IN Ninja Resurrection (which was pretty f'd up), Crow Jamian in Saint Seiya, Fireflight; Hun-Grrr (ep 25); Mindwipe; Prowl in Transformers: The Headmasters and Bonapart/Napoleon in Yugioh GX. Man, he played a lotta fat f--ks!! Trivia *Yeah, he's named after the big G. Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Harenchi Gakuen Characters Category:Kama Sutra Characters